Warcraft: Heroes of Azeroth
Warcraft: Heroes of Azeroth was a new Warcraft game announced by Blizzard on April 1st, 2007. Naturally, it turned out to be an April Fools Day joke: "Heroes of Azeroth" was just Warcraft III, described as a prequel to World of Warcraft instead of its actual predecessor. Some speculate that the WHoA announcement was a light-hearted jab at WoW players who haven't played the other games in the series. Note: It is likely that the acronym "WHoA" is a play on the World of Warcraft acronym "WoW", as 'wow' and 'whoa' are both words used to exclaim surprise. The Official Announcement thumb|right|WHoA comes in *four* different box covers (that's TWICE as many as WoW!) Blizzard Entertainment is proud to announce the forthcoming real-time strategy game set in the World of Warcraft universe, Warcraft: Heroes of Azeroth! As a prequel to World of Warcraft, Warcraft: Heroes of Azeroth details the events leading up to the creation of the Alliance and Horde. For the first time ever, you will be able to witness firsthand the momentous events that predated World of Warcraft, as well as the origins of famous World of Warcraft figures such as Illidan Stormrage and Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. You will also meet a brand-new villain more insidious than any the land has seen: the death knight Arthas Menethil. Warcraft: Heroes of Azeroth features a mix of battle tactics, resource management, and base building. The four playable factions offer different play styles that are based on each faction's strengths and weaknesses. Create dozens of units and buildings based on the colorful locations and denizens of World of Warcraft - it will be like experiencing a whole different side of Azeroth! The brand-new addition of Heroes also ties in a key element of World of Warcraft: a powerful champion who advances in levels and gains equipment such as magical weapons and armor. As in World of Warcraft, the heroes have unique class abilities and skills. The heroes are also key figures in Warcraft lore, and they include the likes of Thrall, Kel'Thuzad, and Jaina Proudmoore. Heroes gain experience for each enemy they defeat, growing increasingly powerful as they lead your forces to victory! Featuring deep yet accessible real-time-strategy gameplay, as well as abundant Blizzard storytelling, Warcraft: Heroes of Azeroth will provide endless hours of single-player and multiplayer gaming for World of Warcraft players as well as those new to Blizzard games. Story It is six years before the beginning of the current struggle between the Alliance and the Horde. Since the brutal Second War between the orcs and humans ended nearly fifteen years prior, Azeroth had been enjoying a time of relative calm unusual throughout its volatile history. An uneasy peace settled over the land while the drums of war were silent. The kingdoms of men grew complacent in their victory, and the defeated orcish clans have been regrouping under the banner of a new visionary leader. Now, a darker shadow has fallen over the world, threatening to extinguish all life - all hope. The drums of war play upon the winds once again - rising urgently toward the inevitable hour when the skies will rain fire - and the world will tremble before the coming of the Burning Legion. The Day of Judgment has come... and the Third War shall begin. Features * Four unique factions - humans, orcs, undead, and night elves - each armed with distinctive units, magical abilities, and weapons of war. * View the land of Azeroth from an entirely new top-down perspective! * Legendary Heroes have the ability to advance in level and learn new spells and abilities that will make them the core of your force. * Play as and interact with many key World of Warcraft personalities, such as Illidan, Sylvanas, and Thrall. * See many World of Warcraft locations in a whole new light, including Stratholme, Silvermoon City, the Plaguelands, Ashenvale, and Dustwallow Marsh. * Create bases made up of your favorite World of Warcraft buildings, such as the Lumber Mill, Stables, Farm, Blacksmith, and Gold Mine of Arathi Basin! * Create dozens of units based on World of Warcraft, including abominations, night elf huntresses, wisps, and orc shamans! * Compelling player-vs.-environment gameplay - kill monsters, known as "creeps," for experience, gold, and drops. * Intense player-vs.-player combat - battle human opponents on huge battlegrounds, where each person controls an entire army! * Special units, such as dwarven gryphon riders and troll batriders, can use flying mounts in Azeroth! * View the never-before-seen origins of the draenei and blood elves! * A fully-featured map editor allows you to create your own maps for single-player as well as multiplayer battles - create your own Alterac Valley! * Full multiplayer support, including Internet play over Battle.net. * And much more to be announced in the near future... Playable Races Orc The savage, green-skinned orcs are one of the most prolific races of the Warcraft world. Although few are aware of it, the orcs once cultivated a noble, shamanistic society on the world of Draenor. Human Relatively speaking, humanity is one of the world's youngest races. Unlike elves and dwarves, humans live brief lives full of change and strife. Night Elf The reclusive night elves were the first race to awaken in the World of Warcraft. These shadowy, immortal beings were the first to study magic and let it loose throughout the world over ten thousand years prior to the events of World of Warcraft. Undead The horrifying undead army called the Scourge consists of thousands of walking corpses, disembodied spirits, damned mortal men and insidious extra-dimensional entities. External links *